BerryClan
Welcome! The owner of this Clan is Berryheart7. Ask in the comments to join with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree Description Here in BerryClan we store berries away for when the fresh-kill pile is low. We have strange way and call what you say StarClan the Forest of Stars. Our leaders get the suffix -forest. Our medicine cats get the suffix -leaf while the depjty gets -claw. We are very fierce and secretive while at gatherings we say whatever we need. We are also a very rude and distrusting clan. Any strangers will be chased away immediately. We aren't very helpful to the other clans and if they ask for help usually tell them to fight there own battles as we do. The leaders take a lot of the cats of the clan to gatherings in case a fight breaks out. Usually the leaders will be the first to do anything. If a cat goes against a leaders will they will be punished in someway. Our founder is Berry(star) and if he is spoken about badly it will be and even clgreater punishment. Territory A deep shadowy forest with some moor land and marsh scattered around. We have many berry bushes and shrubs. We are mainly fish and berry eaters but occassional we eat furry animals. Badger cubs are included in our prey. Others *''Open'' *''Open'' *''Open'' Members 'Leaders' Smokeforest- large dark gray tom with a white muzzle and ear tips and blue-gray eyes. He is kind, considerate, but can be fierce and demmanding. (Deputy: Deerclaw) (Berry) Redforest - reddish-brown tom with a busy tail with black rings around it. The very tip of his tail is a snowy white color, along with his chin and ear-tips. His fur is very thick and fluffy, perfect for keeping him warm in the cold moons of leaf-bare. He has round, bright green eyes. Redforest is a bossy know-it-all, but he does know how to organize a Clan and patrols. He's impatient as well, and simply doesn't tolerate stupidity. He's a good leader though, however impatient and, at times, rude. He's crude and rough around the edges, but he does care for his Clanmates. (Deputy: Doveclaw) (Ivy) 'Deputies' Deerclaw- small reddish brown she-cat with brown eyes. She has taken a vow to always stay strong for her clan even when she feels something is wrong. (Mate: Wolf) (Berry) Doveclaw - a sleek grey she-cat with bright grey eyes and tiny white paws. She is very kind and loving towards all cats but does not tollerate any disrespect, she can be very demanding at times and grumpy but she is normally very calm and is able to work out any situation. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cats' Finchleaf- small gray tom with big paws and a small pink nose. He is caring and very rescourceful. (Berry) Flareleaf - a slim, sleek, pretty dark red she-cat with bright amber eyes. She is very kind and loves to help others. (Frosty) 'Medicine Cat apprentices' Skypaw- long-furred dark grey she-cat with a pale ginger chest, a pale grey stub for a tail, and yellow eyes, one of which is blind. She is usually cranky and doesn't like other cats. She hates sitting in one place for too long. (Potatoes) 'Warriors' Gorse- flecked she-cat with yellow eyes. She is fierce and strong. Former loner. (Apprentice: Fleckpaw) (Berry) Slypanther - thick-tailed, sharp-toothed tom. Slypanther is massive, to be blunt. His huge, muscular frame is encased by short, thick, shiny black fur. His eyes are a bright blue color, with streaks of light blue to complete his plain eyes. He's impatient, and quite rude if you wake him up early, so you could say that he's not a morning cat. (Ivy) Silverstep - a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with kind light blue eyes and white paws. She is very loving towards everyone and is willing to help out anyone no matter what the rank or clan, she is very patient and calm and is able to keep her cool no matter what situation shes in. (Frosty) Foxfang- large, well-built ginger tom with long canine teeth, white paws, a black tail, and amber eyes. He is kind, caring, and loyal, and probably one of the nicest and friendliest cats you'll meet. (Mate: Silvertail) (Apprentice: Beepaw) (Ember) Jayfrost- large, slender, strong gray tabby she-cat with white stripes, a tabby tail, and ice-blue eyes. She is quiet, but not shy, and will speak her opinion on a matter even it may be hurtful to others. She will speak her mind freely, but still respects others' decisions. (Apprentice: Icepaw) (Ember) Flamefur - a large well-built dark red tom with black paws and chest, with dark amber eyes. He is very kind and calm but can be very protective of his family. (Mate: Greypool) (Frosty) Sunstrike -''' a petite golden she-cat with black paws and and chest with light amber eyes. She is very kind towards everyone and doesn't consider anyone a stranger. ('''Apprentice: Moonpaw) (Frosty) Gingertail- sleek white she-cat with bright green eyes and a long, fluffy ginger tail. She is happy, hyper, and talkative, and loves to be with others. (Potatoes) Smallpetal - small, slender, pale silver she-cat with bright green eyes. Her paws and tail-tip are a soft white color, and her tail is elongated. Her fur is very thick, but still short. Smallpetal is a very motherly she-cat, who loves to play with kits. She hopes to one day have a mate and kits of her own, though as far as she knows, no toms in the Clan are interested in her. While she is usually sweet, caring, and understanding, she's not a cat you'd want to meet in battle. She's fierce and often times merciless in battle. She can also be easily angered, especially if you mention her small size. (Ivy) Bravenight '''- medium-sized, light gray tom with dark gray flecks, a black nose, and hard, black pads. His legs and tail have dark gray stripes, and his eyes are ice-blue. Bravenight is a very peaceful cat, though he can be fierce if you threaten someone or something he cares about, though he's never really cared about another cat before, other than his younger sister, Beepaw. He believes violence only causes suffering now, but he is a rather good fighter. (Ivy) '''Lionheart - a handsome, dark gray tom with a fluffy, lion-like mane, with dark black stripes going throughout his pelt, and he has bright amber eyes. He is shy, sweet and very quiet, but is brave and an amazing warrior. (Prowllu) Stormblaze '- a handsome white tom with thick fur and brown patches on his wiry fur. He has green eyes, and a long tabby tail. He is courageous, loyal, and would do anything for his Clan. ('Mate: 'Jaybird) (Prowllu) 'Apprentices Fleckpaw- brown she-cat with quick nimble paws. She is quick on her feet and one of the stubbornest she-cats you'll meet. (Mentor: Gorse) Icepaw- small, slim pure white she-cat with pale gray dapples, a pale gray tail-tip, and blue eyes. She is very kind, caring, and sweet, and wishes she could have someone else her age and rank to hang out with. (Mentor: Jayfrost) (Ember) Beepaw - very small, sleek, sandy-colored she-cat with black flecks on her back and legs. Her eyes are a bright yellow color. She has a voice as smooth as honey, but it has a dangerous undertone to it when she's angry. She's usually sweet and very caring, though, like her older brother Bravenight, she's a rather good fighter. (Mentor: Foxfang) (Ivy) Moonpaw -''' a petite fluffy white she-cat with huge grey eyes and a long bushy tail. She is very happy and always sees the good in things. ('''Mentor: Sunstrike) (Frosty) 'Queens' Silvertail- tall, muscular golden she-cat with an unusual silver tail, brown spots on her paws, and green eyes. She is shy, quiet, and dislikes being in large groups, which is why she rarely attends a Gathering. (Mate: Foxfang) (Ember) Greypool -''' a dark grey she-cat with white tipped ears and huge deep blue eyes. She is very protective of her family and doesn't take kindly to strangers. ('''Mate: Flamefur) (Frosty) Jaybird - a blue-gray she-cat with white and black markings in her legs, like a jay's wings, and bright blue eyes. She is hotheaded, but generally a pacifist in any bad situations. (Mate: '''Stormblaze) (Prowllu) '''Fallowstream- she-cat with icy blue eyes, long gray-white and tan fur, with a nick on her ear. She is a kind and caring cat who knows when to be forceful, and when comfort is needed, she loves to spend her time hunting in the river. But she can be snappy at times, and can be tricky to persuade.(Mate: Brambleheart) (Berry) 'Kits' Ripplekit- small, strong ginger tom with dapples of black that look like large ripples on his pelt and amber eyes. He is proud, outgoing, and inquisitive, and often gets underfoot. (Son of Silvertail and Foxfang) (Ember) Flykit- large, well-built jet-black tom with pale gold paws, silver tips of ears, and clever green eyes. He is cunning, sly, and shifty, and adores Slypanther, and always tries to get him to teach him battle moves or to just hang out with him. (Son of Silvertail and Foxfang) (Ember) Sparrowkit - a brown tom with white and black markings on his legs and wide green eyes. He is excited, easy going and courageous. (Son of Jaybird and Stormblaze) (Prowllu) Morningkit - a bright white and blue-gray she-kit with bright blue eyes and a long, bushy tabby tail, with small nimble paws and a neat pink nose. She is sweet, shy, and she is very patient. (Daughter of Jaybird and Stormblaze) (Prowllu) 'Elders' Leafsky- large, slim golden she-cat with wisps of white on her pelt and pale blue eyes. She is immensely grumpy and hard-hearted, and is quite rude. The kits of the Clan will always cheer her up or get her into a better mood. (Ember) ''Cats outside of the clan 'Rogues' '''Wolf '- massive, battle-scared tom. He's often thought of as handsome by a lot of she-cats. With his pitch black fur rippling over taunt muscles, it's no surprise. His round eyes are a royal blue color. Wolf can seem just plain mean at first, and he's got quite a temper, but it can fade just as quickly as it appears. Once you get to know him, he's actually very caring, and very protective. He's a good friend and will always defend someone in trouble, if they're on his good side. (Mate: Deerclaw) (Ivy) 'Loners' Brambleheart- large shadowy tan tom with piercing brown eyes, a few scars here and there, and nicks in his ears. He is a former BerryClan warrior, a mate, and soon to be father. He often visits his mate and is never welcomed by the clan. He is very confident, determined, and a hard worker. (Mate: Fallowstream) (Berry) 'Kittypets' ''Other animals '''Dee'- small black female husky with white eyes. She has a brown stripe on her, back, legs, and tail. She is fierce and loves to terrorize the cats but is always greeted with glinting teeth and claws. (Berry) RPG (Remember to sign with four ~'s!) ---- Smokeforest yawned and leaped up onto the High Ledge to watch his clan emerge from the shadows of their dens. Deerclaw hopped out of the Deputys' den as the cats slithered their way over to her. She sorted out patrols and instantly the cats parted and shifted away. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 06:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Slypanther poked his head into the warriors' den and gave Gorse a sharp poke to the side. "Gorse, wake up," -- 19:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She yawned and opened her eyes. "What?" She asked. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We're supposed to go hunting," he meowed, backing out of the warriors' den. - - - - Wolf padded silently along the BerryClan border, blending into the shadows perfectly. -- 19:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh! She stood up and followed him. ~~ Deerclaw lowered herself to the ground, a vole right ahead. She crept slowly forward and leaped! She killed with a swift bite and stood proudly. My first catch as of becoming deputy! --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:05, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Where should we hunt?" Slypanther asked, padding over to the camp entrance. Wolf heard the she-cat as she landed, fairly close to his hiding place. He could faintly make her out in the dim light; a reddish-brown she-cat. His blue eyes were narrowed, his long, curved claws sinking into the soft soil. The she-cat was just a Clan cat to him, nothing very special. Although, while he hated to admit it, she was pretty. Kind of. He let out a growl, a deep, chest-rumbling sound that was quiet, but still threatening. -- 20:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She heard him and dropped her prey. She spun around teeth bared and claws unsheathed while her eyes shone the light of battle already. She saw him and stared daring him to come closer. He's kind of.. handsome... Kind of.. She hissed and lowered to the ground ready to spring if necessary. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 23:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolf stepped out of the shadows, though it looked like they had attached themselves to his black pelt. His dark blue eyes gleamed maliciously in the dim light, and he was a massive tom to begin with. He didn't say a word, just looked at the small she-cat in front of him. -- 23:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She stayed where she was and stared back at him before finally saying, "Who are you and why are you on BerryClan territory?" Her voice was full of confidence, determination, and warning. She stood up and watched him for any signs of being a threat. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why should I tell you anything?" he asked, taking a step forward. His claws were sheathed, though they still poked out of his paws slightly. -- 00:19, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Because your on my territory!" She hissed. "And why are you speaking to a deputy like that!" She growled at him and sheathed her claws halfway though they still seemed unsheathed because she had long claws. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolf looked amused, and sat down. "I really couldn't care less if your a deputy or not, whatever that is." -- 03:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverstep limped into the medicine cats den holding up her right paw revealing a large thorn "Flareleaf?" she called to the medicine cat, she said down as Flareleaf padded up and began to remove the needle. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- She narrowed her eyes and shrugged. She turned and went off to continue her hunt. Hm! He should have left! She looked back and them quickly looked away to look for prey. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 17:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolf shrugged, and figured he'd do some hunting of his own. He turned away from BerryClan territory, and headed towards his nest. (Since they went their separate ways, maybe they could meet again later, but this time Deerclaw's in his territory?) -- 20:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jayfrost and Icepaw entered the training clearing, Icepaw bouncing along while her mentor followed more slowly. "Can we practice the sliding move? Please? Please?" Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 04:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fleckpaw and Gorse walked out of the medicine den gossiping. Gorse became amused at her apprentice's enthusiasm and how much they are alike. ~~ Deerclaw looked back just as she caught and killed a bird. (Alright) --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 06:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Instead of hunting, Wolf had decided to take a quick nap, so he was asleep in his nest, his tail-tip flicking back and forth. -- 08:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jayfrost shook her head. "No. You've perfected the slide already, but you're constantly messing up on leaping and holding on to your opponent's back. We're going to practice that." Icepaw sighed. "Okay..." Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 17:42, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverstep padded out of the medicine den happily and walked over to Sunstrike, her tail slowly flicking back and forth as she sat down next to her friend.~ Greypool layed her head on her paws as she sighed happily inside the nursery, her tail on her stomach. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Deerclaw went back to camp. She decided not to report Wolf to Smokeforest but keep an eye out for him. When she reached camp she quickly put her fresh-kill away and went to the medicine den to speak with her brother, Finchleaf. "Finchleaf?" She meowed as she got there. He turned around and they spoke. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 15:33, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionheart shook his fur out, stretching as he walked out of the warrior's den. Stormblaze was watching Sparrowkit and Morningkit play in the clearing. Jaybird was dozing, pressed up against his side. "Lionheart! Can you join Smallpetal's hunting patrol?" Doveclaw meowed. The fluffy gray tom nodded, trotting over to Smallpetal, Flamefur and Gingertail. The small she-cat greeted him warmly, and he responded with an embarrassed noise. "Uh- hi.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamefur looked at Lionheart and shook his head while smiling, "Is this everyone?" he asked Smallpetal tilting his head to the side a little. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "Yes, I do believe it is." Smallpetal meowed, flicking her tail and leading the group out. Lionheart was still looking a bit flustered, licking his fluffy, generally unmanageable chest fur down. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Icepaw slowly walked to stand in front of Jayfrost, her mentor rolled her eyes. "Come on, Icepaw. After this, maybe we can do your slide move." Icepaw immediately brightened, and crouched into a leaping stance. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flareleaf happily padded out of the medicine den and sat down in the sun. Sunstrike and Silverstep went over to Flareleaf and sat down next to her happily. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Smallpetal stopped when the patrol was well into the forest. "I think we should split up into two groups. We could catch more prey that way." Wolf padded along the BerryClan border, sticking to the shadows so that any passing cat wouldn't spot him easily. He was going to hunt around here, but he scented a hunting patrol, so he decided to hunt near his den. Veering away from the border, he made his way to his den, stopping to hunt every now and then along the way. By the times he reached his den, he had two mice dangling from his jaws. Beepaw was laying down outside of the apprentices' den, her muzzle rested on her paws and her yellow eyes showed the utter boredness she felt. Foxfang hadn't taken her out in a while, and she had nothing to do. -- 19:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Now leap!" Icepaw sprang into the air and landed squarely on Jayfrost's back, making her sink to the ground. When Jayfrost rolled over, Icepaw pummeled her with her paws, and the gray she-cat leapt up. "Good job." ~~ As Foxfang exited the warriors' den after taking a nap, he spotted with guilt Beepaw laying outside the apprentices' den, looking extremely bored. Foxfang gasped and dashed over, stopping in front of her. "Um, would you like to go out for some hunting practice?" he offered, feeling very guilty that he hadn't done so earlier. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 19:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beepaw's ears perked up. "Really? Great!" she meowed, on her paws now. -- 19:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Inside his mind, Foxfang let out a sigh of relief that Beepaw didn't have hard feelings. "Come on, then." He turned around and flicked his tail, walking away and out of camp. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jaybird sighed, watching Morningkit topple her brother over. "They're growing up so fast.. They'll be six moons very, very soon." Stormblaze licked the top of her head. "And we'll watch them grow into fine warriors." ~~ "I'll take Lionheart- Flamefur, you can go with Gingertail." Smallpetal decided. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jayfrost and Icepaw practiced a little while more, and once the sun reached the heigh of its ascent, Jayfrost called the training to a halt. "That's enough for today. You can go back to camp and rest now," she told her. Icepaw dipped her head to her mentor and scurried away, aching for a long nap. ~~ Foxfang turned to face Beepaw as they sat in a clearing. "Tell me what you scent in the air," he meowed. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beepaw opened her mouth slightly, and took a deep breath. "I can smell... A vole, but it must be in its burrow. And a few birds in the branches above us," she meowed, gazing up at the trees to see if she could see any birds. Smallpetal and Lionheart padded away from the two, their pelts slightly touching. "Do you wanna try fishing at the stream? I heard there's plenty of fish there right now," Smallpetal suggested. -- 06:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Uh- yeah, sure." Lionheart meowed, flicking his tail a bit as he turned his paws to the path to the stream. He tripped, sliding a bit before getting up and shaking the dirt from his pelt. "Ah great Forest spirits!" he hissed. ~~ "I wonder who will mentor them?" Jaybird meowed out loud. Her mate thought for a moment. "I always thought Lionheart would be a good mentor to Morningkit." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:25, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Excellent," Foxfang praised her. "We'll be having your hunting assessment soon, so I need to make sure you can pick out a certain scent from the others, which you demonstarted perfectly just now." Looking around, he flicked his tail at a squirrel at the base of a tree several cat-lengths away. "Sneak up on that squirrel and catch it." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smallpetal let out an amused purr. "Are you okay?" Beepaw immediately dropped into a hunting crouch, making sure the wind was blowing her scent away from her prey's. After making sure she was in the right position, she leapt for the squirrel, but it dashed into a nearby hole before her claws could close in. "Mouse-dung," she hissed, sitting up. -- 07:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah- uh..." He sighed, using his back leg to kick some dirt from his ear. "I just slipped- the rocks.. They're uh- they're slippery." ~~ "But for Sparrowkit?" Jaybird meowed. "That's a hard one- he'd be a great apprentice for any warrior. I would give him to Smallpetal, if anything.. She seems logical for him." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamefur went into a hunting crouch as he noticed a bird, he narrowed his eyes as he slowly inched towards his prey silently. ~ Sunstrike padded to the training grounds with her apprentice, Moonpaw following behind her happily. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "So- where should we start?" Lionheart meowed, looking at the water. ~~ "Smallpetal? Huh.. I do think we should talk to our leaders soon, about having them apprenticed." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's go a bit further, where there's more fish," Smallpetal meowed. -- 06:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ----- "That's all right," Foxfang commented sympathetically, watching as the squirrel fled into the hole. "You catch some, you lose some." Looking up, an idea popped into his head. "Why don't we try catching squirrel in the trees?" ~~ Icepaw stumbled into the apprentices' den and flopped down in her nest. Fleckpaw wasn't kidding when she said Jayfrost was a tough mentor, she remembered wearily. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Roleplay